Is there anybody going to listen?
by Four-Aces
Summary: When a cruel, bitter professor and a brilliant student are stuck together for a project, what will happen? Will this girl be able to crack his hard shell and over come his hatered? What happens when feeling's come out that were meant to stay hidden?
1. Chapter 1 Holy crashing birds!

Harry Potter S.S&H.G

Plot: Over the summer break, Dumbledore set out a letter informing the students of a new project at Hogwarts. This project paired a group of students with a teacher end then the students will proceeded to learn about the teacher's job. Harry is put in a group that is led by Professor McGonagall, Ron is with Professor Flitwick, and Hermione is in a group with Severus Snape. Now the students are given the choice to drop this project and get a zero, and that is what every single person in Snape's group does everyone besides Hermione Granger. Snape has never been a big fan of her and now that he is forced to work one on one with her is isn't overjoyed. He has always admired her intelligence and has been mad over the fact that she is always top of his class beating the Slytherins. This project will take half of the year and begins the day that classes start. Hermione is dreading this alone time with Snape, but starts to enjoy the time she spends with him. She sees that on the inside he is a good person and she learns some interesting stuff about him, like the fact that he is only twenty nine and he loves muggle candy. Snape watches her and realizes that this girl is under way too much pressure and that she doesn't eat because she can't find the time. As the year presses on, he gets more and more worried about her and then one day she collapses and gets put is his care completely because Dumbledore either senses that there is something happening between his top student and his grumpiest professor, or he has simply gone of his rocker.

Being forced to live in such close quarters (a.k.a Snape's chambers) makes them see the true person that the other is. Now Snape is fighting the growing feelings for Hermione, while she is extremely confused and doesn't know what to do.

Chapter one,

Holy crashing birds

One Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk at home when she heard two odd sounds. One was a high pitched scream and the other was a loud thunk. Getting up she ran downstairs to find her mother lying on the floor with her hand pressed over her eyes, then her mom lifted her hand and pointed at the window going over Hermione opened it and leaned out. She saw the rose bush under the window shake and ten a very small owl came flying dizzily out. Holding out her hands the bird landed on them, she then untied a letter from its leg and gave it a boost up into the air. Going past her mother she reached out a hand and helped her up, then went back upstairs.

Opening the letter she smiled at the messy handwriting and started to read.

"**Dear Hermione,**

**Harry is here at the Burrow and we're both sad that your not, but we understand you wanted time with your mom after the divorce. Question, have you gotten you school letter yet, if not it will be there soon, I got mine today, if you did, what the hell is Dumbledore thinking?**

**Forcing us to work with a teacher for half of the year? It is insane; Dumbledore has gone off his rocker. I'm being forced to work with Flitwick. And Harry's got to be in a group with McGonagall, yikes!**

**You've you got?**

**I feel really bad for the poor suckers who got stuck with Snape; they'll probably drop out and get a zero for the project, I really don't blame them. And don't worry, neither Harry or I are dropping the project, though I think we should protest, I mean come on, it's bad enough having classes with Flitwick every day, but having to spend an extra two hours with him? I'll be board to death! Yep, that's how you best friend is going to die, Flitwick will kill me with his boring job, also the fact that I'll have to crouch over to hear him talk, he's that short, I'll break my back and then die from boredom, yea that right Harry will have to find a new keeper who sucks even worse then me.**

**Well hope your good, send me a letter responding to this one, Harry and Ginny and the rest of the family say hi and mum sends her love.**

**Ron and Harry and Ginny and…"**

Sitting down at her desk, Hermione opened it and got out parchment and a pen putting it on the desk, she started to write.

"**Dear Ron, Harry, Ginny, and rest of the crew,**

**I miss all of you and can't wait to see you. Are we still up for school shopping together? I hope so. Ron, your bird crashed into my kitchen window and almost gave my mum a heart attack, I suggest that Pig gets a crash course in landing."**

Hermione heard something smack against her window and shrieked. After calming down she went over and opened her window then ran downstairs. Sprinting outside she picked up the dazed school owl and brought it inside. Going back up stairs, see set the animal on her bed and took the letter from its leg. Seeing that the bird was recovering well she opened and began to read the letter.

"Miss Granger,

This year, the school is participating in a new project, a group of seventh year students will be assigned to a teacher to learn about whatever job they teach. This project will last for half of the school year and is worth one class in grading. You have been assigned to Group L and your teacher is Professor Snape. We hope you will wish to participate in this but if not you may drop they project and receive a zero for the project.

You're school list is enclosed and you're head girl duties start the day of classes.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore"

**Rereading the part about Snape being her mentor, Hermione fell back against the back of the chair limply.**

"**What did I do to deserve this?" She thought out loud. "I could always quit the program, but then I'd get a zero. I don't want a zero." **

**Deciding to stay with Dumbledore's new project, she went back to writing Ron.**

"**In answer to your question, yes I have received my school letter and I think this project is an extremely good opportunity for us students. As for my professor, I have gotten stuck with Snape. Now I know that he is a greasy, slimly, stuck up, cruel muggle hater, and that he really hates us Gryffindors, but he is a brilliant man who I'm sure has lots to teach. And as for students dropping this project because he is the teacher they got **

**stuck with, I simply hope that I am not the only one not dropping the project. That would be horrible. I am glad that both you and Harry are keeping this project and no, I do not think that it is an insane idea. Dumbledore has always done his best at being headmaster. Also I don't believe that he has gone "off his rocker" as you so delicately put in your letter. I can't wait to see you, Harry and the family at the shopping trip that I hope is still on, so I'll see in London on Saturday.**

**Love,**

**Hermione **

**P.S Ron, try to write neater, i could hardly read the letter!!**


	2. Chapter 2 joining up presents!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters besides the few new ones I may stick in this story.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Saturday:

Hermione stepped into the crowed book store and her eyes gazed around until they fell on a tall, lanky, freckled red haired boy. Grinning she strolled over and walked up behind him and the black haired boy standing next to him. Tapping the raven haired boy on the shoulder, she said

"Excuse me; may I have your autograph?"

Spinning around the boy saw who it was and gave her a bear hug and lifted her up to spin her around. When she was put down, she was seized in another bone crushing hug by the red head.

"Hey Ron?" She said with the air being squeezed from her lungs, "There is a person here."

When she was let go she stepped back to look at them.

"Ron, you grew again!" She stated in despair.

"Yep, I'm now 6'1." He said proudly.

Harry joined in.

Throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder he said

"Our little boy's growing up."

"Quit teasing me." Ron said in a little girl voice (which actually was rather scary because he did it so well.)

Harry then led the way to the door and throwing his arm out said to his best friends,

"Shall we?"

LATER THAT VERY SAME DAY:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (she had joined up about an hour after they met), stopped in at Oliver's wand place to have their wands checked over for the upcoming school year.

Hermione handed Oliver her wand and then Ginny tapped her on the shoulder, "Hermione, lets go to the new store that opened on the corner, just us girls though, I don't think the boys will like it." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I never got a chance to give you your birthday present last year remember?"

"You don't need to get me a present Ginny." Hermione told her friend with a small smile.

"But I want to." The small petite red head insisted.

"All right."

Seeing the devilish grin that appeared on Ginny's face made Hermione instantly regret saying those words.  
Getting her wand back from Oliver, she turned and told Ron and Harry where they were going, and then Ginny and Hermione exited the shop and walked down the street.

Walking over to the store on the corner, Hermione looked up at the name of the place they were entering and stopped short.

"Heartbreakers?" She asked Ginny in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep." Was Ginny's reply.

Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her inside the store.

A woman with short blond hair wearing outlandish clothes came over to help.

"Hi, my name is Chris, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "We have an appointment for two under Weasly."

"An appointment?" Squeaked Hermione, already dreading the answer.

Ignoring Hermione, Ginny followed Chris into the back of the store. Giving Hermione little choice but to follow her seeing that Ginny was attached to her arm.

Going into the back, they sat down on two chairs and Ginny gave the woman a list of things to be done.

Then Ginny asked for a blindfold.

"Why do you want a blind fold?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Shush." Came the answer.

Ginny told Chris to put it on Hermione, and when Hermione protested, Ginny leaned over and said,

"Hermione this is my birthday present for you and for me, so please, please get a makeover with me?" Ginny asked with a pouting face on.

"Hermione sighed and said, "Fine."

Ginny jumped off the chair she was in and gave Hermione a hug, then ran back to the chair and told Chris,

"Do whatever will look best."

"Wait," Hermione said," one rule, no cutting any more than two inches off my hair."

"Agreed." Ginny replied giggling, "Lets get started!"

Settling down in her chair, Hermione allowed the half of a blindfold to be placed on her, and then relaxed in the chair.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Hermione stirred from her short nap and sat up as she heard Ginny nearly scream out, "Won't she be surprised!"

Lifting up her head, Hermione took off the blindfold and looked into the mirror…

……………………………………………………………………………..

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, READ AND REVIW PLEASE!!!

It's the pretty thing down here, click on it, pick something and press go, PLEASE!!!


	3. Chap 3 the looks on their faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. No matter how much I may wish I do.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter three: The looks on their faces

Walking onto platform 9 ¾, Hermione glanced around eagerly searching for her best friends. Not seeing them, she sighed and then kept looking for them. All of a sudden she flinched when she heard a voice behind her say smoothly,

"May I be of assistance? You look lost."

Spinning around she looked at the pale blond boy who had spoke and spat, "Sod off Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy stared at the girl for a seconds, then gasped

"Granger?"

"Wow how unbelievably intelligent of you!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy looked her up and down, taking in her hair that used to be so bushy but that now lay tamed into loose curls that lay down her back. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she didn't need any. Her brown hair had red streaks in it and the hair framed her face giving her a angelic look. She was wearing low riding tight jeans and a white tank top with a black button up shirt open over it.

"Checking me out Malfoy?" Hermione asked disgustedly.

"Yep." Malfoy said leering at her.

"Ew, go away ferret." She told him.

His smirk vanished and was replaced by an angry mask full of hatred.

Grabbing her arm tightly he hissed,

"Watch your back mudblood, just because Potty defeated the dark Lord, doesn't mean all you enemies are gone."

Hermione pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him before speaking.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll kick your balls so hard that they come out your throat!"

Seeing his eyes widen ever so slightly, Hermione smirked and walked away.

Hearing her name being called, she weaved her way through the crowd to reach her friends.

Hugging Harry, Ron, and Ginny, they all got on the train together.

Seeing Ron and Harry both staring at Hermione, Ginny giggled softly.

On the boys faces was a look on shock as they took in her appearance from her hair down to her 1 ½ black strap heals that Hermione was wearing.

Ginny thought to herself, "Before this month is over, Hermione will have so many guys in love with her, that she won't have any idea what to do with them."

……………………………………………………………………………...

Please review, I welcome any constructive criticism.

It's the button right down here!!!!!!


	4. Chap 4 Guys will be Guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**I may wish I did, but alas, I don't.**

**Well, here is the next chapter. Read and Enjoy!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, sighed as she saw all of the male population turn, and let the flies in their mouths, so to speak.

Two cute guys from Ravenclaw got up and came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jake." The one with black hair and green eyes said smiling at her.

"I'm Scott." This one had brown hair with hazel eyes, and he was smirking at her.

"Hi Jake and Scott, how are you?" Hermione asked politely.

Jake's smile grew wider.

"I'm very well, and you?" He asked.

Hermione saw that he was not looking at her face, but at a very different part of her.

Answering with a smile she said, "I'd be better if you were looking at my face rather than at my…chest."

Jake blushed as Scott chuckled at him.

"So Hermione, maybe some time you and me could get a coffee at Hogsmead, say on Saturday? Scott asked her smiling at her.

"I'd say that you three should stop loitering in the doorway, unless you want detention on this rather special Saturday." Snape said dryly.

The long black haired potions master glided through the hallway entranceway, his black robed flowing behind him

Hermione spun around as the two boys slunk back to their seats.

She looked at him and stared.

He had changed over the summer; he looked younger, a lot younger. His hair was no longer slimy and greasy looking, but was clean and seemed very soft. Having the war over seamed to have shaved years off his face, giving him a slightly more relaxed look, but he still seemed closed to the world and all of the world's inhabitants. Snape's eyes were no longer pitch black, but were black with a hint of dark green in them, to put it plainly, his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Detention, Miss Granger." Snape snapped.

Hermione came back to reality, and gapped at him.

"For what???????" she asked in amazement.

"Two reasons." Snape said.

"Do tell me." Hermione asked stunned that Snape would do this on the first day on school, and while his was her mentor.

"One, for not going to you seat at the table when I told you to." He informed her.

"And the second?" Hermione asked.

"The second reason I gave you detention is for standing there like an incompetent girl and staring at me." Snape told her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak several times but could not find any words to say.

A smirk grew on Snape's face, which as Hermione thought about it was strangely attractive.

"I shall see you at four tonight."

"For detention?" Hermione asked.

"No, for your project."

"But I thought it started tomorrow."

"Not for my group." Snape said. "Your detention is for Saturday, poor Scott will have to do without you."

With that, he walked away, headed to the teachers table.

Hermione huffed and strode to the Gryffindor table, where she flung herself and stared tapping her fingers fiercely on the table.

From the table Severus Snape watched Hermione Granger out of the corner of his eye.

He noted the change that had come over her during the summer and saw the difference in her looks. He would not deny the fact that she had always been pretty, and that her new look made her beautiful.

He also would deny that somewhere in him he was pleased that she was in his chosen group of students and that all that others had dropped the project because they thought him to tough.

Granger however had not dropped the project therefore; they would be spending a lot of time together alone. He would not deny that a small portion of him was pleased at that, but mostly he was simply annoyed that he was being forced to work one on one with the most aggravating student in this school. Yes, Potter annoyed him, but Potter never stood up to him, Hermione Granger however did. She was an insufferable know it all who had driven him crazy these past years. Now he was going to go bonkers. Having to spend that much time alone with her.

Snape growled low in his throat, making an animal like sound echo in his head. The other teachers close to him looked over at him. He glared and snarled at them causing them to look away in fear.

He returned his gaze to Granger and narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he would be able to have some fun during this project after all; maybe he could drive her crazy too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Soooo, what did you people think of this chapter, please review and tell me.**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing, and to the one's who haven't, please do.**

**There will be more Snape in the next chappy, I promise, and soon their will be a detention!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 DETENTION?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter people; however, this plot is mine,**

**Read and enjoy, and please review!**

……………………………………………………………………………

**"Who got detention with Snape??????????" Harry asked Hermione slowly.**

**"I did!" Hermione said loudly. "I got detention on my first day back with bloody slimy Snape!!!"**

**Ron leaned over the table to talk to Harry.**

**"She's really in a fit about this isn't she mate?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.**

**harry nodded his agreement.**

**Throwing down her muffin, Hermione got up and said,**

**"I can't eat, i'm going to the library."**

**With that she stormed out.**

**AT 3:54 THAT AFTERNOON;**

**Hermione looked up from her book and glanced down at her watch.**

**Jumping up she piled all of her books in her bag and in her arms and ran out of the library.**

**"Shit, shit, shit, double SHIT!!!!" is what people heard as the bookworm raced down the hallway.**

**In her head there were several thoughts zooming around. They would be; "I can't believe that i'm late on me first day"**

**"Snape is going to kill me, or worse give me another detention," "i hope i got all of my things from the library," and "OH MY GOD I NEED A MUFFIN!!!!!!!!!"** _(yea, she is a weird girl!!)_

**Bursting through the dungeon door, she heard one word as she caught her breath.**

**"Detention." Said a dry voice from the back of the classroom.**

**"But why?" Hermione wailed.**

**"Two reasons." Came the answer.**

**"Why????"**

**"One you were late," Snape told her, "And two, you were running in the halls and slammed my door."**

**Hermione thought about that for a second, then said cheekily, "That's three reasons sir."**

**Snape snarled at her, but she didn't flinch. Calming down, he replied, "So it is Miss Granger, so it is."**

**Hermione smiled at him.**

**Ignoring the beautiful smile she cast in his direction, Snape got up smoothly and walked over to her.**

**"Today we will be making potions for the Hospital wing, they seem to be running low on some supplies." He told her dryly. **

**Hermione looked around the empty classroom, looking confused she asked,**

**"Professor Snape?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Where are all the other students in this group?"**

**Snape looked at her for a moment.**

**"You mean all the rest of the stupid, ignorant, babbling fools in this group?"**

**"Yes sir." Hermione said.**

**Snape smirked at her, seeing he was holding her in suspense. Finally he said, "They dropped out."**

**"WHAT???????????" Hermione shouted.**

**"Yes, and another detention." Snape said smoothly.**

**"For what?" Hermione said calmly.**

**"For shouting at me" Snape said coolly.**** "Now, follow the directions on the board and make a potion Miss Granger."**

**Hermione mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Bloody cur."**

**Snape cocked his head at her, "What was that Granger?"**

**Hermione answered him with, "I said, Yes sir."**

**Glaring at her Snape walked back to his desk and began looking through papers as Hermione went to a cauldron and began making a potion.**

**Hope you liked it, please review, with comments, i could use some comments for readers, **

**thanks for all of you who have reviewed**

**more coming soon.**


	6. Chap6 i'm gonna kill him

Disclaimer; me still don't own Harry Potter, or any other awesome being in those wonderful book, but I do however own this plot!!! Thanks for those who reviewed and please do so again

Cool, so read and enjoy

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saturday afternoon at two minutes to 4:00, Hermione entered the dungeon and shut the door gently.

"Detention." Snape barked at her.

Hermione spun around slowly, speaking softly she asked, "Why?"

"For being late, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at her watch; it said 4:00 sharp.

"But it's f4:00 now Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked at the school clock, it read 4:02.

"You are wrong Granger, so another detention for questioning a teacher, and get to work cleaning those cauldrons." He said raising his voice towards the end of the sentence.

Hermione glared at him, and then got to work.

About twenty minutes into the detention, Snape heard an annoying humming start up. He glanced up from his work and glared at Hermione.

"Stop that humming now." He told her sharply.

Hermione glanced at him quizzically,

"Am I humming?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Oh." She said simply.

They both went back to work and all was silent. Then seven minutes later the humming started back up again.

Snape stared at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said slowly, "Stop that insufferable noise this instant."

"What noise Professor?" She asked wide-eyed.

Severus Snape stared at her, being drawn in by those innocent brown eyes, and then snapped out of it.

"Twenty points off Gryffindor and two more detentions for you Granger." He spat.

Hermione stared at him in shock, and then a grin came across her face, he thought, _now I know what drives him up the wall, humming. _She couldn't wait to fill Harry and Ron in on that one.

Snape watched as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"What the hell is that girl planning?" he thought out. Loud enough for Hermione to hear he said something, but not what he said.

Slowly she asked, "What professor?"

Snape snapped out of his daze and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Lollipops." He sputtered.

"Did you say lollipops?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. **(Doing a perfect Snape imitation)**

Snape glanced around wildly.

"NO you silly girl, I said corgo drops."

"What?" she asked.

"For my potion, you silly twit." He told her lying through his teeth.

"Whatever." She said looking at him like he was nuts.

Exhaling the air that Snape didn't know he had been holding, he walked over to his storeroom and called out to Hermione,

"Miss Granger, your detention is now over, now we shall begin your lesson for the day, follow me."

Hermione stopped cleaning out a cauldron and walked after Snape into the dark storeroom.

Stepping up onto a ladder, Snape went up into the second layer of his dungeons.

"What are you waiting for Granger, an invitation?"

Hermione climbed up the ladder after him.

Tapping his fingers on the glass as he looked for the ones he wanted and needed, Snape failed to notice a pair of chocolate brown eyes following his every move.

Hermione watched her professor carefully. Taking in his black work boots under his black pants. She took in his long, flowing robes and thought about how much she hated those robes. They were ugly and annoying because they were not something she should be hating, having any feelings toward Severus Snape's clothing was not a good thing.

Sighing softly she went back to observing him. She noticed his strong, large hands as they tapped against the glass gently. He wore a black button-up shirt that had the top four buttons undone, exposing a pale, well muscled chest, looking like it had been chiseled out of flawless stone except for a scar that started under his shirt and came up around his shoulder. She took in his long, silky hair, his hawk-like nose and his stubborn chin. So intent on watching him, Hermione failed to notice that the wooden boards she now walked on were faulty.

Hermione didn't see or hear the floorboards crack under her, but Snape did.

As the boards broke, Hermione screamed and stared to fall towards the stone below her. As she fell, Hermione closed her eyes.

She felt two strong hands grasp her arms and pull her into strong, comforting arms.

Holding the girl against his body, Snape moved cautiously across the floor to a safe area. He noticed how warm she was, how good she felt against his body, and how good she smelt, like sweet vanilla.

Feeling her stiffen as she realized where she was, Snape released her and said softly.

"I believe that two more detentions are in order Miss Granger."

Hermione pulled away and stared at him, more liked glared.

Snape stated his two reasons,

"You didn't notice your surroundings, therefore destroying a portion of my floor, and you caused some jars below to be broken by the falling wood."

Hermione simply narrowed her eyes at him.

Snape smirked, then said,

"As I now have to clean up this mess, your lesson is over Granger. Come back at 8:00 sharp for the first of many detentions."

Hermione stormed out of the dungeon, then fuming turned around, yanked the door back open and shouted up at Snape,

"STUPID GIT!!!" then slammed the door and walked swiftly away thinking out loud, "I am going to kill him."

Snape stared at the door thinking, "The bloody know-it-all has guts!"

He was very surprised, no students stood up to him, no less yelled at him. He simply scared them out of their wits.

"Granger earned herself another two detentions for yelling and insulting a teacher and for slamming my door again." He said to himself.

Going back to work, Severus Snape disappeared into the dark potions that made up his being.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**thanks to the reviewing people, **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it**

**So if you haven't reviewed, please do, **

**I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Next chapter coming soon, it has more detentions,**

**Hermione now has 11 detentions with Severus**

**he he he he ha ha ha muhahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: seven

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, rabid chipmunks ate me… I think…**_

_**Here's the next chappy… enjoy…**_

Halloween Masquerade

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table, simply staring at her food on her untouched plate, contemplating what was going to happen to her when Snape next saw her, would he simply kill her? Or worse, try to get her expelled?

Shivers went up Hermione's spine at that horrid, dreaded thought.

So as the golden girl was sitting there, trying to see what was in the future, a piece of parchment floated its way over to her and settled down in front of her, to the side of her plate. On the front of the paper, it said, "Miss Granger"

Frowning, Hermione picked it up and opened it to read…

"Dear Miss Granger,

Headmaster Dumbledore requests to see you in his office as soon as you finish your supper.

The password is licorice, sorry for interrupting your supper,

Professor McGonagall"

The note went up in flames as soon as she finished reading.

Hermione looked at the uneaten food on her plate, and then figured that she should see Dumbledore right away if he was interrupting dinner.

"See you later guys." She said to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Then she walked out of the Great hall and went towards Dumbledore's office.

She stopped briefly at the gargoyle and said "Licorice."

The statue moved swiftly to the side and she went up the staircase that was presented.

Knocking on the old wooden door, Hermione heard a cheery voice call out,



"Enter Miss Granger."

AS Hermione walked through the doorway, she noticed three things at once.

The first was a very sullen looking Severus Shape, still wearing that dreaded cloak she hated so much. He was standing in a dark corner, or as dark as it could get in Dumbledore's office, looking as if this was the last place I the world that she wanted to be.

The second was the headmaster, he was sitting at his desk with a delighted expression on his face, and the famous twinkle in his eyes.

And the third was a tall, black haired male sitting across from Dumbledore.

As Hermione walked further into the room, the guy stood up in respect.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "May I introduce Damon Halcove, our new head boy."

Hermione reached out to shake Damon's hand.

Damon took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he raised it, bent his head and softly kissed the back of it, looking up into her eyes with mischievous green eyes.

He said, "The pleasure is all mine… Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed; she wasn't used to receiving such treatment from such good looking males.

Snape snorted in his corner and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "fucking horney teenagers."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

The dark potions master glared at him, wishing that his glare could burn a hole though the meddling fools head.

"Nothing." He sneered.

Hermione took this as a chance to look the new guy over.

He was around 6'2, with rich black hair that looked like it could use a cut. His green eyes were enchanting, seeming like a girl could get lost in them. He had very tan skin and a look of trouble about him.

Hermione said, "I thought Draco was to be head boy."



Snape frowned at this.

"He was Miss Granger." Damon said cockily.

"What happened" she asked Dumbledore.

"He chose to use his head boy status to dock points for inappropriate reasons, so he was removed." Dumbledore told her.

"Oh, so how did Damon get it?" she asked

"Well Mister Halcove is a transfer from Durmstrang and he was to be head boy there this year, but alas, he family moved therefore he came year, and since we were in need of a new head boy, I thought that I would Damon a shot at it, see if he could do better than Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said cheerily.

"All right." Hermione said.

Snape glared at her.

She gave him a strange look.

"I could show him around if you'd like." She offered.

"That would be wonderful," Dumbledore boomed, "he has all of your classes and your head rooms are ready now."

"What house are you in?" she asked Damon.

"I'm in Ravenclaw." He told her.

At that Snape snorted again, saying "softly",

"I thought Ravenclaw was for the intelligent?"

All three other people in the room glared at him.

Snape smirked."Anyway, I am planning on having a ball for Halloween this year." Dumbledore began, "All the 7th years will be required to attend and they may bring a date of the out of younger classes." The teachers will also be attending this event, they have no other choice, and they must partake in the dance."

Snape locked eyes with Dumbledore and gave him a death glare.



"yes, even you Severus, and you must dance at least ten times, the whole song, not just one second, and I'll be watching you to make sure that you follow directions."

Severus growled at him.

"Anyway, I wish you two to go together, and plan the event. And please start planning it right way, you haven't got much time. I think that a masquerade ball would be lovely, don't you? That way no one knows who anyone but their date is!"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "That's all poppets, you may go be on your merry way now, and Severus stop thinking that I'm on drugs, I am not, just lemon drops." He added with a twinkle.

As the two students walked out, Hermione felt a dark presence behind her, and she heard a deep, silky voice whisper in her ear,

"Your detention starts now, so your planning will have to wait until Granger."

Hermione shivered as his breath hit her neck,

"And Granger?"

"Yes?" she asked.

She could feel him smirk behind her,

"You're already late."

She glared at him, "So that's another detention right?"

"Yes, plus two more for calling me, what was it again?"

"Stupid git." She told him.

"Yes, and since you did it again just now, that's five detentions that you earned tonight."

She narrowed her eyes further at him, and went to the dark, cold dungeons.

Damon thought to himself as she walked away, _**I wonder how long it will take me to get that pretty thing to fall for me, and how long for me to shag her.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**He he he trouble is coming in the form of Damon Halcove.**_

_**Up next, Snape gets pissed off and "express's" dislike for Damon, and Hermione gets mad at lots of people, guess she's pms'ing**_

_**Ha ha ha,**_

_**Thanks to those that have reviewed, and others please do,**_

_**Cool**_

_**Over and out**_


End file.
